gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
SSK .950 rifle
|justweight= |height= |magazine=Single shot |cycle= |range= |usedby= |velocity=670 m/s (2200 feet per second) }}The SSK .950 rifle, nicknamed Fat Mac, is an American single-shot rifle chambered in the extremely high-powered .950 JDJ round. History SSK Industries, the makers of the rifle, received a Sporting Purposes Exception to deregulate the rifles. This means that the rifle could be bought and used by any American citizen that is at least 18 years of age without a criminal record, just like any Title I rifle; if the company did not receive said exemption, the rifle would have been classified as a Destructive Device due to having a rifled bore of more than 0.5 inches. In spite of its weight (50 kilograms or 110 pounds), recoil is substantial, and it is only practical to fire it from a shooting rest. Because of all these features, the rifle has little practical use, other than being a "range queen", which is a weapon brought to a firing range primarily for a fun time, and just for the sheer spectacle of it being fired. Only three were produced; one with a matte black finish and the other two in "camouflage" finishes, with one being blue and the other green. The matte black rifle was the first to be produced and is the lightest of all three rifles, but even then is extremely heavy at 50 pounds. When originally sold, the rifles cost $4,000, with loaded cartridges costing $40. SSK ceased production of the ammunition in 2014. Design Details The rifles use McMillan stocks and have extraordinarily thick Krieger barrels, with a 18 pound (8.2 kilograms) muzzle brake attached at the very end. If no muzzle brake was attached, the weapon would produce 200 foot-pounds (270 J) of free recoil: the US military regards weapons with above 60 foot-pounds of recoil force as incapable of being shoulder-fired,"Recoil Considerations for Shoulder-Fired Weapons," Bruce P. Burns, Army Research Laboratory, May 2012 and 200 foot-pounds is almost twice the free recoil energy of a Solothurn S-18/1000 20mm anti-tank rifle. As such, the rifle is not meant to be shouldered and is usually fired from a bench rest or a heavy bipod. The rifle scope, a Burris 7× scope, has significant eye relief to prevent any injury to the eye socket. To load the weapon, the bolt is removed and the rim of a round is inserted into a U-shaped retainer in the bolt face. The bolt is then re-inserted and the bolt handle moved down carefully to lock the action: this is necessary to prevent the firing pin dropping if the bolt is closed too sharply. This style of reloading is rather similar to other big bore rifles, such as the Maadi-Griffin and LAR Grizzly Big Boar; this is referred to as a "shell holder" bolt. The three rifles weighed in between 50 to 110 pounds, with each having a different sort of recoil compensation method. Ammunition The rifle fires .950 JDJ ammunition. Gallery McBrosrifle.jpg|One of the three rifles with a blue camouflage finish References External links *Shooting the .950 JDJ - Largest Sporting Rifle Made - Video by Forgotten Weapons *"Fat Mac" - SSK Industries' .950 JDJ Rifle - Video by Forgotten Weapons *The .950 JDJ Rifle - "Fat Mac" - Video by Rock Island Auction Company *RIAC Shoots the .950 JDJ - Video by Rock Island Auction Company * https://youtu.be/xohy9gWz7kk * https://youtu.be/0rKHXTsDcco Category:Bolt-action rifles